


Holding Hands

by prezlin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prezlin/pseuds/prezlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gesture was sometimes all that was needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

_d(a_

_ha_

_nd_

_sl_

_ac_

_ks)_

_e_

_a_

_th_

_…._

 

 

He’d always been fond of languages; the intricate patterns of communication they represented – the subtle ways they enabled people to convey their thoughts and feelings to another. When he’d been younger, a child really, he had made a promise to himself to learn all of their secrets. That way he’d have no restrictions in gaining whatever knowledge he desired.

That had, of course, been a terribly naïve trail of thought as there was so much more to it than that. He would probably never get the time to learn all that he wished, and certain things would always get in the way of pursuing it. It was a loss, yes, but he had made peace with himself and didn’t regret not trying harder, fighting more for his dream.

Language was, however, not necessarily only something you spoke. It could be so much more; mean much more than an entire page of words could convey. A gesture was sometimes all that was needed. He realised that now.

A handshake.

_“Hi! You’re the transfer student, right? My name’s Alfred!”_

 

A wave in a crowded café.

_“Hey! Fancy running into you here! Might as well share a table, huh?”_

 

A glance.

_“You know… You don’t have to try so hard all the time. I think you’re fine just the way you are.”_

 

A bright laugh among falling snowflakes.

_“So, err. There’s coffee at my house… I mean... Would you like some?”_

 

A pat on the back when he felt down.

_“Send it in again! They’d be fools not to publish it.”_

 

A hug.

_“Will you marry me?”_

 

A fierce kiss.

_“Even if they won’t accept us, I’ll always be here for you.”_

 

A hand gripping his tightly.

“ _Goodbye... I love you.”_

Arthur closed his eyes and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Poem at beginning inspired by E.E. Cumming's from "95 Poems" (1958)


End file.
